<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Veil Vision by Cloud_Strife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839318">Veil Vision</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Strife/pseuds/Cloud_Strife'>Cloud_Strife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tempus Timeline [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anthropomorphic, Anthropomorphic Fen'Harel (Dragon Age), Bad Elvish Translations, Because Lavellan Totally Isn't a Closet Furry, Bisexual Alistair (Dragon Age), Bisexual Male Hawke (Dragon Age), Bisexual Solas (Dragon Age), Blind Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Bonding, Brotherly Affection, Child Hero of Fereldan, Dalish Courtship, Dalish Elven Culture and Customs, Dalish Lore, Dalish Origin, Dom Solas (Dragon Age), Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Don't Eat Those Hotdogs They'll Make You See Through Time, Don't Judge Me, Dorian Pavus Feels, Dorian/Solas/Lavellan, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, Elf Children, Elf Culture &amp; Customs, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Elvhen Pantheon, Evanuris (Dragon Age) - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fen'Harel (Dragon Age) Smut, Friendship/Love, Gay Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Gay Panic, Grey Wardens, Hahren/Da'len, Heavy BDSM, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inquisitor and Warden are Brothers, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Lavellan is also a smol ball of anger, Lavellan is kind of a Tsundere, M/M, Mage Hawke (Dragon Age), Mage Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Mild Blood, Multi, Non-Canon Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Not Canon Compliant, Not canon compliant magic, Painful Sex, Pansexual Warden (Dragon Age), Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sabrae Clan ( Dragon Age), Secretly a Virgin, Slash, Slow To Update, Solas is Fen'Harel (Dragon Age), Spirits, Sub Lavellan (Dragon Age), The Fade, The Veil (Dragon Age), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Wicked Grace (Dragon Age), Wolf Instincts, Wolf!solas, Wolfed Out Sex, and especially don't at me, elven language, eventual polyamory, eventually, just warning you, lots of elvish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:01:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Strife/pseuds/Cloud_Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A culmination of moments in the world of Da'hassial, the most grumpy, secretly smol, blind Dalish Elf you'll meet. This is similar to my Andel Hawke series was about five years ago. I'm back in the fandom, baby- and with me I carry a non-cannon poly ship between a Tevene, a Wolf Mage, and a Blind Grumpy elf...</p><p>Yes, this is mostly random moments of love and longing for Male Lavellan/Solas/Dorian. But they will follow a lose timeline. </p><p>(Also aspects of Anders/M!Mage Hawke, Zevran/M!Dalish Warden, Liliena/M!Dalish Warden, and Alistair/M!Warden...)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alistair/Male Warden (Dragon Age), Anders/Male Hawke, Fen'Harel | Solas/Male Mage Lavellan, Fen'Harel/Inquisitor, Inquisitor &amp; Warden (Dragon Age), Leliana/Male Mahariel (Dragon Age), Leliana/Warden (Dragon Age), Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus/Solas, Male Lavellan/Solas, Male Mage Lavellan/Dorian Pavus, Zevran Arainai/Male Warden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tempus Timeline [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lupine Desires [Solas]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings for a semi-cannon AU where the Inquisitor sees with magic, his half-brother the gray warden just tries to reach him, Solas is a bisexual fool, Dorian is a flamboyant ball of angst, and Anders finally gets the cat he wanted from Hawke. Welcome to fanfiction guys, gals, and non-binary pals: where the rules don't matter and I make it up as I go. Enjoy my Dragon Age world where people just kind of mill about Skyhold and other areas without canonical placement...</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>To which Solas is irrevocably drawn to Da'hassial, unable to keep himself away any longer.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dorian will come later, as there's a slow burn in his regard.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Da'hassial concentrated on shifting the Veil and brushed his fingers against the cold stone of the overhanging ledge. Blinking his eyes from something bright that invaded his normal sensory (likely the setting sun), the elf tried hard to concentrate more on his false sight and not the unfathomably bright sun beating down on unseeing eyes. Thank the gods, for small miracles, that Istimaethoriel was one of the few ancients who could spot his blindness and magical gifts and train him his whole life to overcome lack of vision. Thanks be, to their ancient harbored magics, he was able to see by using what the Inquisition had come to call "Prae Oculis" (courtesy of Dorian Pavus...tm). It was an old phrase, presumably Tevene. His aunt however had called it something else entirely, but it was a mouthful and not something someone introduces themselves by.</p><p>"<em>Sa ehn elana'itha melana i've'ana</em>" she called him. But that was years ago, and that title seemed as fleeting as 'Inquisitor' was to Lavellan. That didn't change other's morbid curiosities though, and so he was oft asked: "How do you see?". And how is one supposed to respond to that? Well...he didn't know, in all honesty. He would give his usual irritable answers, things ranging from 'stick your head up your ass, shem, and find out' to 'I could blind you so you can try'. But he'd never truly hurt anyone, not without obvious provocation such as when he and his companions traveled. </p><p>Those who knew him well though, knew enough to get minor insight to his visions. As the world is, it's a twisted reflection of the fade, such as the fade is to the waking world. Never having seen the world with his own true eyes, he gets an unbiased view of the truth. But that was for another story...</p><p>He sensed him before Solas stepped up behind, clasping his staff and leaning on it's wooden support. "You sense a stir, in the distance, Lethallin?" He spoke in an oft mistaken soft tone, the words carrying weight in the veil around them. Lavellan didn't know what to make of Solas, as wherever he walked the Veil almost bowed. It was like it showed respect to some elder: a newly marked elf bowing before a hunter whom once trained them. The first time he met Solas was disconcerting, as he was blinded to him until approach - to which he felt power seemingly surrounding him. It was almost intoxicating, and although he'd since come to the conclusion that Solas was just an extremely powerful mage it still left him to wonder on occasion.</p><p>"No." The male said shortly, as ever. "Ghilan'nain guide our steps, I'm not sure we're on the right track at all..." And as more of an aside under his breath; "Fen'Harel ma ghilana, Scout Harding. Hope, for your sake, you haven't led us astray." Looking dark, the male furrowed his eyebrows in a cross fashion across the bridge of his nose, forcing into the blank amethyst and sky-blue eyes glowing with Fade's influence.</p><p>The aside, and invocation, obviously made Solas purse his lips however, he said naught more for fear of giving off his position. "Have consideration, Lethallin, has she yet to lead you astray?" </p><p>"No, hahren." He grumbled like the patronized 23-some-odd year old he was. But after a moment, he chuffed quietly something in elven Solas didn't quite catch.</p><p>Solas shifted his weight on the staff and breathed out in a mild chuckle. "Your faith in your forces is comforting, Inquisitor. Should I expect the same?" It wasn't a serious question, not really. He knew Da'hassial well enough to make the inference that the male trusted him, and a great many of his compatriots and advisers, more than he led on. Well...with the exception of Cullen and Vivien. But that was merely through no fault of their own, with many a difference in ideology.</p><p>The Inquisitor's eyes flashed with a spark of electric blue, but the glow faded quickly as Lavellan rolled his eyes. "Dirthara-ma..." He grumbled, deciding not to take things further than a minor pissing match. Not that he could harm Solas in any way, even if he wanted to. Which...deep down he really didn't...</p><p>He couldn't even come close to the thought, really. It was a mark of how much he cared for Solas that the most he could do was have his eyes flash before he left him alone. Not that he made a habbit out of violence, despite his usual demeanor. But he had his moments where it was all he could do not to punch someone when they deserved it. He'd had to learn to make up for his size, after all, as most overlooked him. He didn't exactly strike the most imposing figure, with soft arms and a short stature - exemplifying why the elves were considered smaller, more lithe beings than most.</p><p>Solas shifted his gaze upon Lavellan, taking in his usual features once more. It was almost irresistible to, he had a unique look even for their kind's standards. Not that Solas oft threw his weight behind the elves, mind you, but racially speaking his ears gave him away. </p><p>Da'hassial's appearance, not that Solas knew his first name yet (nor did any in the inquisition besides the advisors), stood out with white hair and blank blue eyes. His lack of pupils were the first thing that struck Solas hard, on first sight. The first time he'd 'officially' met him was when Da'hassial couldn't be cognitive enough to recognize their introduction. Still, Solas was immediately taken aback by his beautiful form and soft features.</p><p>In sleep, he had seemed so peaceful: beatific even. With messy, short, white hair and a perfectly circular jaw leading towards his ears. His chin was thin, not pointed, but perfectly structured to match his annular face. With a pointed nose and long, black lashes that batted against one another perfectly he exemplified a feminine form. It couldn't be helped, Solas supposed, that he would find one with the blood of the ancients attractive.</p><p>Although the Dalish left something to be desired, in Solas's opinion, those of Arlathan did have pure traits of their ancestory. And given Da'hassial's relation to clan Lavellan's (self named, obviously-) keeper, it probably should surprise Solas so much that he carried those valued traits.</p><p>But the second meeting...that's what took Solas's breath away. He saw those eyes, pulsating with power from the fade, beyond his own creation, and was stunned. For a few seconds, the dread wolf found himself staring languidly as he introduced himself. But even beyond their magical beauty, even the real life look impressed him.</p><p>Fen'harel never imagined himself being attracted to something seemingly unnatural, but he was. The blue in Lavellan's sclera was deep and azure, defined by the celeste blue and lack of pupil. Something about those unique eyes always caught Solas off guard. He had always been a curator of the unusual and intriguing, perhaps that was why. But whom was he kidding? He was old enough to be his father's father's father's father's...well...you get the point-</p><p>Da'hassial cleared his throat, only for Solas to realize he'd been staring. Playing it off quickly, Solas blinked once; "You have something on your mind, do you not?"</p><p>Lavellan seemed to immediately start rolling his shoulders, head cocking this way and that in an uncomfortable gesture. "It's nothing. Ir amelle, hahren." Showing his softer side for a moment, facade broken, Lavellan's head turned towards him with furrowed brows. It was obvious to Solas it wasn't 'nothing', but he wasn't going to press on the matter.</p><p>Instead, Solas took Lavellan's palm and turned it over to check on the Anchor; "Have you felt pain, of late?"</p><p>"None more than usual." Da'hassial's shoulders shrugged, nonchalant, head tilting towards the gesture. Blue eyes pulsed with energy, observing Solas's palm through the beyond. The veil shifted, bending to Da'hassial's will in a noticeable way that caused Solas's shoulders to shutter in discomfiture. Even to date, he was still getting used to someone who could bend the veil so easily as he.</p><p>Solas found himself tracing the mark more than he should, not for the sake of it's magic or intrigue regarding what he incidentally created, but due instead to his inability to help the influences the Inquisitor had rapidly sprung over the dread wolf's motivations. What surprised him more was the fact that Da'hassial didn't break contact, nor pull away. In fact, his eyes closed and the fade cut itself like a string that once dangled before his eyes. Solas realized a few beats after that he need pull away before temptation get the better of him. So...with a heavy heart he pulled his palm off and nodded as if he'd been observing something the entire time rather than taking interest in the lay out of the Inquisitor's anatomy, no matter the innocence; "Your energy grows weak, Inquisitor-"</p><p>"I said I'm fine." The Inquisitor snapped slightly, turning to the side. Just like that, he was back to his attitude again. Not that Solas was surprised, as this was what he'd identified as a self-defense mechanism for Lavellan some time ago.</p><p>"Ma harel, Da'len..." Solas warned, eyes darkening; "How are you to lead if you barely stand?" With a sweeping gesture, the mage pointed out the obvious fact that Lavellan was leaning heavily on his staff for support. It only incurred a growl from the Inquisitor, knowing full well he couldn't defend himself in the long run.</p><p>"I do not lie, Hahren." He mutters, but as if his body resisted the notion, his fingers rubbed around tired blue eyes. Cutting off the connection to the beyond he sighed. Now it was all dark. Which was probably comforting. Normally he saw in shades of what others referred to as 'green and gray', perhaps because the Beyond shared those tones. That said, he also got too much insight into other beings. Good? Bad? They had very distinct places in the Beyond, despite what Solas occasionally claimed. That reflects in the way he sees someone.</p><p>Perhaps he was trying to cut off his vision to convince himself more than Solas. Lying always had a very distinct ripple in the fade. It was always as if the act of doing so in of itself was such a betrayal to nature that it shook the veil around them. It was like lying to oneself in the mirror. Close ones eyes tight and hope that you don't notice the obvious cracks in ones smile.</p><p>"Why do you hide?" Their solace was to much to ask for it would seem, and so the Inquisitor reached out unseeing hands in the beyond, searching, but he knew the voice. It was a false hope to believe Cole wasn't obviously responding to the fatigue in the former first's bones. "<em>Searching, weeping, wondering</em>. Walls closed so tight...is there breath? <em>Choking. Clambering. Clawing hands. Tight throat.  Betrayal. Blood</em>-"</p><p>"Stop it, Cole-" The inquisitor started, snapping his vision back with a flare of blue eyes. A crackle of blue lit his features, warning of the power Lavellan kept hidden away.</p><p>"-<em>dripping. I crawl.</em> Flesh is cold. Why does she not get up-?" Cole only shifted slightly, hat tilted down to shadow his eyes.</p><p>"I SAID <strong><em>ENOUGH</em></strong>." The Inquisitor's body surged forward, backing Cole up against the tree behind and catching attention from Dorian, from the camp not far. But it was Solas who stepped forward, hand ready to steady his friend. </p><p>"He is a spirit of compassion, Inquisitor. It is his nature to seek wounds-" Fen'Harel reasoned, pushing on his leader's chest. The contact would have been sensuous in any other context, fingers splayed out between two soft pectorals. But this was no time for such thoughts, and so the task set itself in stead.</p><p>"-Like it's your job to defend him? Ma ver is a ahnsul is a elgar!" This would have gotten Solas's goat had it not been intentionally directed to harm from past pain. And so, instead, Solas kept his cool in the face of the elvhen statement.</p><p>"I take his side for his attempts to help, Lethallin. And should you be in your senses, you would have defended him the same." It was a statement of fact and Da'ha couldn't really find an argument. So with a curse in elvhen and a turn, the Inquisitor left the scene and vied for isolation inside his tent.</p><p>An awkward silence overtook the three, causing Dorian to break out in a grin to say; "Tell me you aren't engaging in performance just to make me miss Minrathous-"</p><p>Nobody had anything to say to that.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Solas knew he was in the fade. As an Evanuris, though he wouldn't call himself as such, he knew it like the back of his hand. Whether that'd be because he created it, or because he had explored it many times over was uncertain. But when he dreamed, it was always lucidity he faced.</p><p>Yet this was slightly different.</p><p>His environment was all wrong. It looked similar to the brecilian forest and yet held obvious places where trees didn't stretch down. A river flowed somewhere close, the stream beneath Solas's feet no doubt leading into it. Fen'Harel no longer expected an earthy scent to reach his nose, as there was no true forest here to produce it. If he believed hard enough, he could delude his senses into smelling Cypress, Fir, Honey, and Herbs, but it would be a falsehood. A Halla - undoubtedly a spirit - ran in white wisps, startled by the Dread Wolf's predatory prescience. What was this place, so calm as to be startled by his being here? Solas found his mind wandering, and with it his feet. Breaking through a few trees, the male's sight fell upon a group of obviously Dalish elves gathered together. They were laughing, camping, storytelling... </p><p>This was a dream, but not his.</p><p>He didn't have to wait long to find out the whom...</p><p>"Da'hassial! Tamlen! Suhlanair!" Came a more commanding voice, female origin. "Gara min a ahman!" A she-elf came striding fluently across the clearing, tracking after three small elven children who were mischievously rushing off. She was obviously the hearthkeeper of this clan, tasked with the joyless, thankless management of the children growing into hunters, warriors, and keepers. One of the children was so distinct Solas could feel him coming even from a mile away. A head of white hair. Unseeing eyes. It was a young Da'hassial, accompanied by whom seemed to be two others. One was obviously much older, with white-blonde hair. A younger teen perhaps. And the other looked to be distinctly close to Da'ha's age, rich chestnut in his hair with green eyes. There was giggling among them as they ran towards Solas. Fen'Harel, instinct from being in the waking world so long, stepped out of the way. It wouldn't have mattered, he was a spiritual force in the fade and they probably would have faded right through if he allowed it.</p><p>As he squinted more at the children running past, it dawned on him that the eldest must have been none other than the child version of Hero of Fereldan. Of course, Solas chided himself; he should recognize the name Suhlinair from his ventures into the fade.</p><p>They knew one another?</p><p>"Fel'ala sa tamahn is a danem halla!" The Hero called to his friends, very reminiscent of human children shouting out 'Olly Olly Oxen Free' or 'Marco Pollo' during a sunny, summer day.</p><p>Solas felt drawn to follow, but it didn't take long before his eyes caught sight of a branch sticking out from a massive tree. The other children passed right by, but Da'ha was caught up on it. Solas expected the moves of the Da'ha he knew, getting up without so much as a complaint as it was a simple misstep born from a strengthened veil not bending to his will. But the boy instead lay dazed for a second before struggling his torso onto dug in elbows.</p><p>Even here, in a memory turned dream, Fen'Harel sensed the power the Dalish child had.</p><p>And yet?</p><p>He was far from a master; the power he held waned from his childlike metaphorical fingers.</p><p>"Tamlen? Suhlanair?" The boy called, confused of his surroundings. "What happened?" But his friends had traced on, far ahead of him. Confused, the boy opened his mouth again, just in time for the hearthkeeper to haul him up by the shoulders.</p><p>"I expected no less of your brother, Sulhinair, Da'len. But you? You should never go wandering on your own. Come back, we have discussions to make with the Keeper..."</p><p>"But-!" Wisps surrounded things before Solas could wrap his mind around the fact that Lavellan and Mahariel were related (Was Lavellan even Lavellan? Was it a taken name? It wouldn't be unheard of...). It was a seemless transition to a different environment, similar, but not the same. The fade was like that, sometimes. It could change before one's eyes if they weren't prepared.</p><p>That said, this wasn't exactly the normal fade he wandered.</p><p>This was Da'hassial's dream, there was no doubt.</p><p>A glade, soft and warm engulfed his senses. Two elves sat, bickering in the center. By the time that Solas's eyes adjusted to the uncouth transition, it occurred to him these two were grown versions of the children he once saw. Unfortunately the dream was indistinct. Emotions were running high here, and the fade pulsated with that. One minute, he bore down from the eyes of a hurt betrayal, looking with anger and mistrust. "<em>Garas quenathra?!</em> Ma darem, Suhlanair!"</p><p>The next he gazed from the eyes of a hurt elder, desperately reaching out to the only piece of a life he once had. "Halam'shivanas, Lethallin..." Whispers of desperation; "Do not think I wished not to be with you..."</p><p>And back again, time having no effect on the conversation; "Is din ahnsul or ma!"</p><p>But before Solas knew it hands gripped him, pulling him back. Instinctively, he turned on the assailant - but angry orbs filled with stars took his vision. It was some warped version of Da'hassial, no doubt twisted by the power in the fade. His environment morphed into an indistinct landscape; "Why have you come here, Solas?" He said, more rhetorically; "Thu gya ma in ma' somnair!"</p><p>"It was not my intent to invade, Lethallin-" Solas assured, hands ready to defend himself if the Inquisitor lost it. He knew how the male tended to treat enemies and those whom trespass against him. As merciful as he could be, he had moments. Vivian could attest to his temper, as she had once killed a man under his command.</p><p>"Why are you here?!" His voice was deep, doubled with his power. Solas knew better than to believe the Inquisitor was possessed. But nobody should have the kind of power Lavellan (Mahariel?) had.</p><p>Solas knew the curse of power all too well.</p><p>"I was called here. Not of my making-" His eyes darted across the Inquisitor's features, searching for some glimpse of his friend's good side. None was forthcoming, yet. "I surmise, whether you intended or not, I was summoned by you..." Did Fen'harel believe this? Or was he lying for both their sakes? Perhaps a culmination of the two, as it would not due to risk bringing down the veil from a battle between two powerful forces.</p><p>Lavellan was, indeed, stronger than most believed. When Solas looked at him, he saw the blood of the ancients coursing through him, old and powerful. For that matter, Lavellan may be the closest, Solas had personally encountered in millennium, to the ancient elves prior to the Fade's creation. The Dread Wolf was far more experienced, and would win without a shadow of a doubt. But Lavellan would keep him 'entertained' for quite some time. And that's not even mentioning the rift in the waking world that, without Lavellan's interference, may very well bring down dark wrath upon the world in his death's stead.</p><p>After a moment of tension Da'hassial seemed to decide fighting him wasn't worth it. Or perhaps he deflated, for his stature shifted into something more relaxed. Still, blue orbs flickered with licking blue flames of magic and stars. "Perhaps you're right...ir abelas, hahren..."</p><p>"Ra banal, Da'len." Solas said, more relieved not to have fallen victim to Da'ha's temper than any verbal offense. He knew it came from a place of pain, as well proved by these surfaced memories.</p><p>There was an awkward silence that followed, in which Lavellan closed his eyes and kept quiet. The fade bent and warped around them, reflecting his dejection. It was Solas whom broke the silence this time; "It is not my place to pry, don't think me a fool."</p><p>"Fenedhis, hahren. I don't..." The tone wavered, both palms seeking to rub weary blue eyes despite not needing to do so. "I think you're very intelligent...I...think you're...impressively so..."</p><p>"Was this a compliment?" The dread wolf chuckled, eyes delighted despite the amusement.</p><p>"Don't let it get around." The Inquisitor growled, red filling his cheeks and head turning off. Da'ha looked frustrated in that moment; Solas couldn't help but step forward to place his hands upon lithe shoulder blades. It caught Da'ha's attention, and with a jerk of his head the male looked surprised. Initial shock wore into eyes that burned with emotions not entirely describable.</p><p>"Perish a thought that the great Inquisitor Lavellan would be so bold as to compliment another..." Solas said, barley paying attention to his words. His mouth was dry, and Lavellan's lips looked extremely pink. Were his lips always that succulent?</p><p>"<em>Mala, hahren</em>...I can play nice..."</p><p>"I am not questioning this, Inquisitor..."</p><p>But conversation ebbed away, fleeting and unnecessary as lips touched one another. This was not entirely sudden moment of passion on Lavellan's part, it was a moment born of long lust left over from late night conversations on the road and in haven. It was a moment born from many moments where Solas stood by his side, reaching out to calm his nerves in the midst of adversity.</p><p>But you're not wrong. It was also born of too many emotions at once for Lavellan. It had been a long time since he'd spoken of Mahariel, of his past in general, and having one of the people he valued the most find out made him feel vulnerable to Solas's touch. Hands roamed as the two individuals, bound by fate to be so polar opposite and the same, came together. While Solas took a hold of the elf, larger hands managing to touch Da'hassial in places he never imagined, Lavellan slowly found his natural fighty nature ebbing into something surprisingly submissive. Never had Lavellan imagined himself to become weak in the knees like a whimpering school girl. He was always strong, stagnant like a bullheaded lion. He never moved from his position unless he absolutely felt it necessary to achieve his goals. </p><p>God help him, but Solas's hands were making him submit so willingly.</p><p>"No-" Solas struggled, pushing back against Lavellan so as to break contact. "We cannot-"</p><p>"-you know better than to tell me what can and cannot, Hahren-" Lavellan muttered between attempts to recapture Solas's mouth. Da'ha's fingers trailed down Solas's back, desperately pulling their hips back together again. </p><p>It surprised Solas how much his being called the word went straight to his already half-hard cock. "It is not wise-"</p><p>"The best things aren't-" Lavellan growled stubbornly, bullheaded as he practically jumped the Dread Wolf. And only when Da'ha's leg wrapped around Solas's waste did he find himself unable to connect his senses enough to realize his wolfish desires were getting the better of him. Inside himself he felt the wolf growing, baring it's fangs possessively with a 'mine' attitude. Suddenly it was all he could think about. The way Lavellan's neck was too close to his mouth was tantalizing, the way his body begged for him drove him wild, and what was worse: the cock pressing up against his own..grinding. Without any more sense of self control, Solas forced Lavellan back. His arms rippled with the strength the beyond gave his more feral form. It was only then that Da'hassial realized just how deep he was in.</p><p>And yet?</p><p>The elf found himself growing excited. So often his commanding prescience (despite his size) overtook others emotionally. Would it feel good to get the physical treatment of someone forcing him down? Yes, the elven mage concluded...it would. That was his conclusion until six eyes glowed from the depths of the swirling vision the beyond blessed him with-</p><p>Fen'Harel. </p><p>But it couldn't be-?</p><p>Excitement suddenly turned to fear to lust as the elven male backed up, fear tingling his senses. Despite the urge to run he kept himself grounded, knowing full well that if Solas truly was the trickster god of his people's legends there was nowhere to run. (Solas himself was no god, but that was naught to Da'ha's knowledge-) An old story was reminiscent of this moment: something about how a loyal hound saved his master from Fen'harel by biting his tail so hard the veil shook from his howl. It faded from his mind as he fell back, landing in a pile on the false grass. Solas...Fen'harel? Whatever-</p><p>He was on him in an instant, and save but by the power of frozen shock did Da'ha move. Many a time did the Dalish tell stories about the Bringer of Nightmare's trickster ways and dark machinations. Whether they were true remained to the imagination, but looking into those blood red six eyes...one could see where terrible tails could sprout up around his being. But the time for thought was naught, as Fen'Harel, Solas, overshadowed his form. The Dalish elf found his arms trapped under great fingers, stretching and winding around this biceps so as to pin him to Solas's whims. </p><p>Da'hassial growled lowly for a second, struggling against the ferocious version of Solas. To no avail, apparently, as the male's efforts redoubled. But all that fight left Da'hassial like a balloon with a hole, coming out in a gasp as Solas's mouth bit down on his shoulder. Eyes squeezed shut, teeth coming down to bite against a soft lower lip. A sucker for biting, the elf gave out a high pitched noise he never imagined himself making. Leaning his neck further up, Da'hassial finally seemed to decide to submit, legs shifting open for Fen'Harel. The Dread Wolf immediately let up, showering slobbering kisses along the mark he'd already made, irritating it. The slight tingle of pain caused the elf to bite his lip, again, unable to help the breathless; "Hahren, gods, the teasing is already getting damn old-"</p><p>Solas voiced an opinion back, growling in a way that made the beyond vibrate around them; "I don't think you understand." His eyes bore into the more submissive elf's like a seething knife; "You wanted this, <em>yes-</em>? Well, now, you're <em>mine</em>. <em><strong>Mine</strong></em> to do with what I want. <em><strong>Mine</strong></em> to use. <em><strong>Mine</strong></em> to bend. <em><strong>Mine</strong></em> to break.<em> You will</em> <strong>submit</strong> completely and entirely to me, <em>little fang</em>." It made Da'hassial freeze, looking more like a deer in the headlights than he probably should have.</p><p>It was finally starting to sink in just how deep this rabbit hole was going for Alice, and that scared the hell out of the elf. It had been a long time since he allowed fear to trail along his spine, but in that moment he did. It would seem, too, that Fen'Harel seemed to feed from that terror, licking his lips like a rabid animal. As if punishing him for his previous insolence however, the male flipped him over harshly. Da'hassial landed with an awkward thump on his chest, blinking blue eyes in confusion and surprise from the sudden disorientation. </p><p>Hot breath trailed over his ears; a snort sounding as Da'hassial's metaphorical clothes were ripped from his body, claw marks marring his back with ferocity.</p><p>If the Inquisitor was any other, he probably would have whimpered or cried out. Instead he gritted his teeth and tried crawling from the source of his pain, only to be brutally dragged back. It occurred to Lavellan that as much as he was struggling against this domination that a part of him liked it...</p><p>Did he?</p><p>Admittedly the thought of being hunted down, of being forced to submission and fucked did appeal to Lavellan. He never imagined himself bottoming so thoroughly for anybody. But Solas...was no average creature, he supposed.</p><p>With those thoughts in mind, he sent out some sparks behind him, twisting desperately. He managed to catch Solas in the chest, sending him reeling only enough to escape.</p><p>But he was not attempting to fully escape from him. </p><p>He knew he couldn't even if he wanted to.</p><p>Bending the fade to his will the male kept running until he could hear the pounding of feet behind him. A grin spread over his features, enjoying the chase. For a few seconds he was back home, running from bears and werewolves in the forest, again. But this was far more exciting than the typical hunting party - he knew what was going to happen when he got caught. </p><p>It wasn't long before he was, too, slamming into the ground with a breathless gasp and groan of pain. "How<em> dare</em> you run from me, little fang?!" Fen'Harel growled, all six eyes narrowed. A small patch of flesh and fur was singed from the conjured flames, smell of burning skin slowly trailing into Da'hassial's senses.</p><p>The elf tried turning his body around, only to have those claw like fingers dig into his flesh in a warning. Breathless from excitement and the run, Lavellan gave off his best impression of innocence; "Oh great Dread Wolf, I guess you have found me...what are you going to do to me...?"  Fen'Harel didn't catch on to Lavellan at first, lifting up his lips to reveal fangs. But Da'hassial didn't give him time to work over the statement; with a lick of his chap lips, the mage gave off a sinful grin that could have made a sailor blush. "...Now that you have your prey...?"</p><p>It finally sunk into Solas what the Inquisitor was doing, and with it his cock fully swelled. None-the-less, Fen'Harel found it defiant and insolent in the most beautiful way. Perhaps after all these centuries he'd finally met his match...</p><p>Going along with it in a way that suited him, Fen'Harel gave off a predatory grin; "The only thing wolves do when prey is caught, little fang...eat them up..."</p><p>Lavellan licked his lips, finding the statement way more hot than it should have been. But before he had time to come up with some half-baked witty response, he felt Solas's length press against his hole. He could have whimpered, the member felt far too large for his hole to take. Especially since he was, for all intents and purposes, a virgin. Still, the thought of something that large inside him made the Inquisitor shutter with anticipation. </p><p>"<em><strong>Stay</strong></em>." Fen'Harel commanded, and for all intents and purposes Da'ha had no intention of disobeying, this time. When Solas shifted down his body, the male didn't entirely know what was coming. He turned his head, looking to see what the other was up to just in time to catch sight of a long pink tongue coming to greet his asshole. It caused a gasp to rip from the Inquisitor's mouth for what seemed like the umpteenth time within a stretch of a few moments. The tongue probed him, wet and hot and oh so damn good despite the initial pain-</p><p>At first the Inquisitor wiggled uncomfortably, not used to the feeling of anything probing his anal cavity, but over the stretch of the next few minutes that initial discomfort ebbed away. As the tongue lapped up around the hole and pushed inside respectively, it slowly caused whimpers and soft, high pitched noises to trail from Lavellan's lips. But despite this minor, pulsating pleasure it wasn't until Solas dipped his tongue deep within the Inquisitor that a moan ripped from pink lips. For in that moment the Dread Wolf's tongue hit that one little organ that sent waves of pleasure up the Inquisitor's back. The tingling was no longer, instead replaced by this pleasure that made his head tilt back and Adam's apple bob. It was slobbery and wet and so not what normal people would consider normal, but this was just apart of Solas. Lavellan would take anything if it meant Solas would pleasure him like this.</p><p>This seemed to go on for a pleasurable eternity before Solas mounted him again, teeth clenching within Lavellan's shoulder in such a brutal fashion as to draw blood down the side of his collar bone. The Inquisitor only bucked into the touch, thoroughly enjoying anything the Dread Wolf was willing to give. But the best was the most painful...when that same engorged length probed the lubricated hole. Despite the dripping saliva Lavellan's hole was immediately stretched. He let out a scream, walls stretching beyond anything he'd ever experienced. As the seconds ticked by in a crawl, the Dread Wolf desperately trying to force himself inside Lavellan the Inquisitor began letting out sobs. "Stop-! Solas- <em>you're</em>...not...<em><strong>OW</strong></em>- gunna fit!" Tears rolled down the side of Da'hassial's cheeks, fingers reaching out to try and pull his body away.</p><p>But the Dread Wolf had none of it, pulling on his hips with brutal strength. "<em>Stop</em> struggling..." It well overpowered Lavellan, making him feel meek and small comparatively. Fen'Harel didn't give up, thrusting desperately as Lavellan begged and pleaded for mercy. </p><p>None was forthcoming, it would seem, for the more the elf begged the more merciless the shallow thrusts became. It felt like being ripped in two when something bulbous finally squeezed itself inside of the smaller elf, causing genuine sobs to rip from his throat. He'd experienced pain before, it was no stranger. But the radiating feeling of being stretched so wide that his legs barely held him up caused numbness and sharp agony to overtake his lower spine and tailbone. "S-Solas..." He gasped, tears streaming. After so much begging his voicebox felt hoarse, but that was probably just a reflection the fade generated from his own mind's beliefs on reality.</p><p>Fen'Harel lifted his lips from where his teeth was clenching into the crook between Lavellan's shoulder blade and neck, letting out a pleasured sigh. "You feel so good, little fang..." The elf of legend nuzzled his features into the side of the Inquisitor's neck, nibbling along the edge of his jaw and being affectionate for a few seconds. But this was a temporary reprieve, as Lavellan barely caught his breath before Fen'Harel started moving.</p><p>The base of the Dread Wolf's cock had something engorged that popped in and out of Lavellan's ass, stretching his hole every time it popped in and out. At first the pain was unbearable for the Inquisitor, but he gave in for lack of ability escape. Tears continued to fall from the Inquisitor's blue, unseeing eyes as words of praise streamed from Solas's lips. </p><p>Over time, though, pleasure started to overtake Lavellan as his stomach was so thoroughly stretched, prostate rubbed over and over until the Inquisitor's breathing became uneven from ecstasy. It got to a point where the Inquisitor was bucking against the Dread Wolf, moaning and cursing through unbearable pleasure until his cock clenched with an orgasm. Hands-free, he came all over himself and the false ground below. It didn't take long for Fen'Harel to follow, forcing Lavellan down on his ferociously large cock one last time. </p><p>By the time things settled down, Lavellan felt globs of sticky cum running down his quaking legs. With a ducked down head the elf was grinning...about to say something witty-</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>-but his eyes snapped open.</p><p>He was awake, feeling wet and sticky on the pelts the Inquisition afforded them in the field. Jerking the brown pelt from his chest the male checked himself only to see he'd cum all over his stomach in reality. </p><p>Feeling disoriented the male called (semi-shamefacedly) upon the beyond to give him sight, grabbed something to make himself seem half-way decent, and run hurriedly towards the nearest spring.</p><p>Best not to be caught this way come morning. </p><p>As he started washing his limbs, shame started trailing into his mind. How could he let himself submit to something like that...especially in a place like the beyond, where nothing is as it seems? He was considerably certain that, yes, it was Solas. But desires were broadcasted like a stage-play in the fade. Almost certainly every spirit from there to the black city knew of their copulation, by now. Not only had he engaged in relations with Solas in front of anybody who could have been paying any manner of attention (including other talented mages, if they wanted)...but he'd also fucked the 'dread wolf'. As in...the most dangerous god of his pantheon. You know...the god literally known first, and foremost, to have spent centuries in his corner of the beyond hugging himself and giggling after the great betrayal?!</p><p><em>Great job, moron.</em> He told himself bitterly, feeling sheepishness overtake his whole sense of self.</p><p>Finished cleaning, the male walked himself back to the camp with the scent of spring water, dirt, and a faintly lingering scent of cum still clinging to his flesh. It wasn't a pleasant feeling when he laid back down, staring up at the top of his tent until it started to glint with the morning sun. It was even less pleasant when Solas and him had to awkwardly dance around conversation with one another, all but confirming that it was indeed Solas that he slept with in the beyond. And the worst? The knowledge that his best friend...(with benefits?) was the dreaded Fen'Harel. </p><p>He considered the consequences of what would happen if anybody found out about Solas's little ditty and decided to keep it a white lie...for now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bad Solas. Having hand to hand contact like that...he should get some hand sanitizer, the fricken egg.</p><p>(Haha-)</p><p>Also from here on out the dread wolf's wolf form won't be showing up much. Its just for purposes of this chapter I put him in.</p><p>Lavellan's Playlist:</p><p> </p><p>https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWpzz-4q9qqxzGzQEjDtHun4yUJL0zli8</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pack Struggles and Therapeutic Means [Dorian & Leliana]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>1. Suhlinair and a few friends come to Skyhold. </p><p>2. A dream is had.</p><p>3. Dorian makes an offer. Da'hassial refuses.</p><p>4. Suhlinair and Leliana drudge up old feelings.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Interested in my Inquisitor? Follow me on stareyeslavellan on Instagram. I probably will be posting things there about him. </p><p>Also check out his playlist:<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XxIypo5BoUk&amp;list=PLWpzz-4q9qqxzGzQEjDtHun4yUJL0zli8</p><p>Will I be making a tumblr? Mayhaps, friends. Mayhaps.</p><p>Also, yes, Suhlinair (Hero of Fereldan) and Da'hassial (The Inquisitor) are brothers. I know the original cannon is that Suhla's parents were killed by society and his mother drug herself to the Sabrae clan before dying, but in this it was actually Da'ha she died giving birth to, not Suhlinair.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Da'hassial's unseeing, blue eyes were colder than the harshest mountain weather when the gray wardens marching themselves through Skyhold's front gate. He knew this group was coming, so it was not a surprise, just unpleasant. Among them was the Hero of Fereldan, his former 'brother'. It was a long time ago since he'd seen him last, in which he'd told him in no uncertain terms never to set foot before him again, lest the dread wolf take him. </p><p>I guess the dread wolf did take one of them...</p><p>He shuttered with a bitter laugh, which seemed the only type he gave these days.</p><p>There were four of them: an elf that didn't look like he belonged, a shemlen, a dog, and Suhlinair. </p><p>No doubt that everyone had an overabundance of excitement that the great gray warden had come to Skyhold. After news that Haven was destroyed broke, they'd received a raven at Skyhold suggesting the Warden was on his way there to aid in the cause. Lavellan had objected, saying they didn't need help from a washed up Warden, but Cullen, Leliana, and Josephine had all disagreed. </p><p>"It'd be good for the troops moral." Cullen had mentioned.</p><p>"He's a dear friend, you can use him..." Leliana boasted.</p><p>"He has garnered respect among the nobles of Fereldan. He'd be an invaluable ally." Josephine concluded.</p><p>Indeed, despite Da'hassial's disgust with his brother there was no doubt those statements were true. And so he reluctantly allowed him to come, grunting and shutting himself inside his room for the rest of the week. So it was no surprise when Josephine came into his room and claimed the elf was on his way. Also mentioning that he should make an appearance. Naturally, all the excuses in the world didn't deter Josephine from her goal, of getting the Inquisitor to greet the honoured guests, and so here he was now walking his way down the stone steps towards the four new residents of Skyhold. Suhlinair immediately looked askance, an unusual position for the usually strong, but kind 'hero'.</p><p>"Inquisitor, allow me to introduce Suhlinair Javille Mahariel, commander of the gray, Hero of Fereldan, and his companions: his well-known faithful Mabari hound, Stormwarrent, Zevran Arainai of...Antiva-" She seemed uncomfortable, like there was a little more than that but Leliana no doubt had dubbed it unimportant; "...and Alistair, son of former King Maric Theirin of Fereldan."</p><p>"Greetings." The Inquisitor said blandly, shifting his weight awkwardly back and forth on his heels. He was more than restless, and those in attendance picked up on it. Being faced with his past was discomfiture at it's finest for the male. "If you...would follow me I'll show you to your affairs here at Skyhold." The bland tone spoke volumes. The Inquisitor wasn't often expressive, but when his tone was strained it was as obvious as a red flag waving on a white backdrop. But Lavellan didn't feel like dragging this out here, he'd face his brother down in the privacy of his own room. So he showed them around, hurriedly, making his way towards where they oft housed guests of Skyhold. "...Your companions may stay here, for now." He concluded a-barely-minded-monologue of his own making. </p><p>"I think it best if they stayed...they're...here at my behest." The Gray Warden mentioned quietly, trying to look as meek as an imposing warrior could, elf or not. And for his part it was a good attempt; however, it only caused Da'hassial to narrow his eyes further, as he picked right up on it. He didn't need normal sight to hear the uncomfortable tone.</p><p>"If you wish to drag out our dirty laundry before them, so be it." Biting his tongue from insulting his brother...yet...the male instead walked this awkward group up the winding stairs and stone to his quarters. </p><p>A long silence impeded the imprudence in the air, causing Alistair to shift his feet. "You know...I always have hated silence. It usually...implies something...<em>baaad</em> is about to happen. Not that I expect you to attack us, of course...just that I could take out my sword and it'd cut this silence, if you catch my-" A growl came from Da'hassial at this point, annoyed from Alistair's rambling; "-Right. Got it. Shutting up."</p><p>Suhlinair placed a hand on his long-time friend(and secretly fantasized about crush, not that Suhla would let that info slide-)'s shoulder, squeezing in an attempt to comfort the male.</p><p>Zevran meanwhile, was breathless at the vista views and Dalish decor Da'hassial had since imported from across Orlais. "Your brother does not lack for taste, no?"</p><p>"I'll take that as a compliment, though I like being spoke to directly, flat ear." Da'hassial bit out, instantly walking towards the sofa where Fen'revas was slowly raising his head to the sight of the visitors, and excitedly noting his master. </p><p>It was Suhlinair who finally cleared his throat from the awkward pause at this point in the conversation. He was trying his best to be civil despite the fact that the male had just outright verbally went after Suhlinair's long established bond. "...it's...been a long time, Lethallin."</p><p>Instantly Lavellan looked displeased, features scrunching and nose twitching irritably. "Ma ady eolasa on'el o athlanal em lethallin, Suhlinair." He said to Mahariel, features more than irritated. The syntax was the same in any language, it translated to those in attendance whom didn't know Elven, as intended. Mahariel had already worn out his welcome, and it had barely been a few seconds.</p><p>The Warden tilted his head down, not really surprised, just disappointed. "Ir abelas, I really had hoped the years gone by had quelled your wrath, brother."</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Absolute fucking silence.</p><p>It was choking every fucking person in attendance and he hated it.</p><p>He wasn't going to back down. "Wrath? Like you're even deserving. You're here because for some gods unknown reason, Leliana trusts you...and I trust her." That wasn't entirely a lie by any stretch of the imagination. He had somewhat bonded to Leliana since he finally got the chance to know her. Not only had she stood up to Cassandra on his behalf, but she had later went out of her way to speak with him on personal matters. Although he rarely opened up on anything, she was one of the few at Skyhold that at least knew some of his tribulations as a child.</p><p>Not all by any stretch.</p><p>Just some.</p><p>But that was more than most.</p><p>Frustrated, Mahariel opened his mouth. But the attempts to unleash a question were halted in their tracks when a scuffle broke out between Fen'revas and Stormwarrent. It didn't take long for the owners of said Canines to separate them: Lavellan hanging closely to the Hemp fiber rope bound softly around the wolf's neck, whilst Mahariel sharply pulled back on his Mabari's own collar.</p><p>"Perhaps it's for the best that our canines need to be separated." Lavellan said coolly.</p><p>"If that is a threat against the Warden Inquisitor, you may find my skills rather...impeding." Zevran mentioned defensively, eyes narrowing to meet blind hues.</p><p>"Cute." Is all the Inquisitor mentioned, laughing; "You think I'd be fell by a washed up old Antivan-?"</p><p>"Good to see this time of need brings everyone together..." Alistair chuckled, voice strained.</p><p>"Alistair is right." Mahariel mentioned, relieved things didn't come to blows as he growled at his Mabari to wait for him in the hall. Despite the hound's reluctance, he went, letting out a final growl at Fen'revas. "Brother...I don't know what I ever could have done to cause you such hate-"</p><p>"-There were two lies in that statement-" Lavellan let his wolf go, finally, the beast shaking his multi-coloured main in frustration. </p><p>Mahariel's patience was running out; "Oh, truly? Why don't you enlighten me?"</p><p>"Like there's a need." Lavellan grunted, fear trickling up his spine at the thought of airing out old laundry in front of strangers.</p><p>"Consider the possibility." Suhlinair said.</p><p>The two brothers were glaring one another down, time ticking by as Zevran and Alistair gave one another concerned glances. Things might not go well if Suhlinair and Da'hassial came to blows. One was a skilled, veteran, Gray Warden warrior who was well trained in Templar and Beserker abilities, the other was a stagnantly stubborn mage with the ability to rip open the veil, and god knows what else was afforded via the ancient magics he employed to see: these two in a battle would do massive damage no matter who won. </p><p>Alistair began whistling to pass the time, the noise causing Da'hassial to grit his teeth in irritation; "Is your friend always like this?"</p><p>Mahariel finally cracked his first grin, warmth of tone carrying waves of affection; "Morrigan once said he's dimwitted-"</p><p>"Oooooh...now you're just being meaaaan..." Alistair whined, pushing out his bottom lip in a false pout.</p><p>"...I find him charming." </p><p>Alistair swallowed; "Oh...I think I just lost my train of thought again...."</p><p>"Is this the part where you two kiss like two long lost lovers?" Lavellan rolled his eyes; "If it is, find a room..."</p><p>Mahariel smiled broader, "I don't think I've ever heard you joke, before, Le-Lavellan..." <em>Nice save, there, Warden.</em></p><p>"You still haven't."</p><p>"All this wit! I finally see the familial resemblance you said wasn't there..." Zevran quipped, one eyebrow pushing smartly into his eye whilst the other lifted freely.</p><p>"I am not like him." Da'hassial bristled, practically snarling as wildly as his wolf.</p><p>"...sadly." Alistair mumbled, causing Da'ha to narrow his eyes. Mahariel was quick to interupt before his brother got vicious again.</p><p>"Brother....Lavellan...just...humour me. Why do you hold a grudge?"</p><p>"Start from the beginning of my life, and extrapolate from there..."</p><p>"We<strong> barely </strong>had <em>that</em> much time-"</p><p>"There's one." Lavellan snapped, causing awkward silence to fall along the room.</p><p>"...Da'hassial...after all this time...you...<em>still</em> blame me? After everything that's happened since!"</p><p>Backed into a corner, finally, Da'hassial revealed a small glimpse into his broken, fractured psyche he kept hidden away. "You <strong><em>GAVE ME</em></strong> away!"</p><p>"...I did what I had to-"</p><p>Jacking his hips up, Da'ha looked more imposing suddenly. For the first time the older brother looked smaller, as if he was the meeker, younger sibling and not the other way around. "You couldn't handle having a blind brother!"</p><p>"I..."</p><p>"-So you went to the keeper. You choose to give me away! Knowing full well that there was a chance that <em>NO CLAN</em> would take the meek little blind kid who couldn't hold a dagger, let alone a sword!"</p><p>"...that's not-...I-" Mahariel stuttered.</p><p>"You stood by as I called for you..." His screaming had haulted then, the Inquisitor whirled away so as to only show his back. All that air was gone; "...I desperately called...but you just...turned away. Like you always did. You ditched me...again. Like you always did. And you were happier for it...no more blind little Da'ha to weigh you down...nothing."</p><p>Silence ticked off, Fen'revas whimpering at his master's feet.</p><p>After a long, shuttering breath; "Leave me." The only two words expressed by the Inquisitor, at first.</p><p>"Brother..." Mahariel began, shortly interrupted.</p><p>"LEAVE." Whirling, his eyes lit up with blue fire, their glow ominous with great stars dancing in the middle of barely outlined orbs. It gave the three, in attendance, pause. After the flare of power, green crackling vein-like light streaks across his arm, the male turned away. Whether this was to protect himself or them, nobody could decipher. "...Leliana will be handling your assignments, she seems to think she's best suited to prep you for them."</p><p>He waited until the steps faded off, and the wooden door opened and closed some ways down the tower, before breaking silence. He hated himself for losing control.</p><p>But it seemed his brother's prescience was a weakness he needed to start working harder to overcome. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The cracks in his smile were going to show if he wasn't careful.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He was vaguely aware of the chirping birds, but it barely registered that they were above him.</p><p>It sure was hot.</p><p>"Da'ha-" A voice broke through his relaxation; "Are you awake, kid?" It caused Da'hassial to sit up and rub his eyes, barely grasping at the strings that bound his vision to the world. Every time he tried he only got outlines. They were vague, but truly there in the end. It usually caused a pounding headache if he tried anything more than generating green outlines. Despite the Keeper's insistence on trying, the pain blocked his efforts.</p><p>It was better than seeing nothing but a disturbing darkness, he supposed.</p><p>"Tamlen?" For some god unknown reason he couldn't remember why he was laying here. But he supposed he just fell asleep and lost track of time.</p><p>"Yeah, kid. Struggling to see again?" The sound of crunching leaves signaled the fact that Tamlen was leaning down in front of him better than just the vague familiar outline crouching close.</p><p>"It hurts when I try too hard..." The child said, rubbing his forehead as if to show his point was valid. Not that the act, in of itself, would allow Tamlen to feel it anyways.</p><p>"The keeper won't be happy that you aren't trying." There was a ring of concern in Tamlen's voice, but it quickly was covered up; "But, whatever. When have I ever cared about enforcing the rules. Rules make things less fun, yeah?" He ruffled Da'hassial's hair, causing the child to let out a soft giggle. "Hey, Suhlinair found a river that's practically ice cold- and the dread wolf must be afoot because it's misery out here. Sticky sweat is all I know lately...bleck!" He made a face just to amuse Da'ha, and successfully so; "Up for some 'cool' fun?"</p><p>"Did Suhlinair send you?"</p><p>Tamlen's hesitation was all Da'ha needed to deduce his brother probably wasn't looking to have his tag-along younger sibling at heel. "Thanks Tammy...really...but I think I'll stay here." Cutting off all attention to the beyond the child just curled his arms around his legs and fell into comforting darkness.</p><p>"...Is lath ma, Da'len."</p><p><em>Dirty play, using the elvish language like that. </em>Concluded Da'hassial as he turned his head to the side. He didn't even know where Tamlen was anymore, but he had to hope his head was turned somewhere else.</p><p>"Don' let me stop you, Tammy. I's hot. Go have fun..." He held his breath, expecting the crunching of leaves that would indicate Tamlen left. But they didn't come, instead the elf's movements caused the leaves and grass to crunch next to Da'hassial. </p><p>"It won't be much fun without you there..." He felt something bump his shoulder, "How would I get into trouble without you, Lethallin?"</p><p>"You just want me 'round cuz I'm smaller...and I fit into small places..."</p><p>"You got me." He could hear the teasing grin in Tamlen's tone and it made Da'ha cheer up slightly despite the hurt of his brother's actions. "So? Come on, Lethallin, let's get into trouble! Get some knees scraped. Yours are looking far to healed up for my-"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Inquisitor..." Dorian practically purred it just to make him uncomfortable. It occurred to him that he'd been spacing off, or perhaps he'd completely fallen asleep; "...what will the world think if they find you curled up in my corner of the world? Oh how they'd talk-"</p><p>"Fenedhis lasa..." Raising his head the male realized that, indeed, he had fallen asleep on the red and gold bergere situated before a thin window near Dorian's hang-out. And it took him a moment before he recalled that he'd paced around Skyhold until pure exhaustion took hold, the previous night; "I'm sleeping."</p><p>"On the job, from the looks...oh what will they say?" Dorian raised an eyebrow, grin too smug for the Inquisitor's liking.</p><p>"That the fashion-victim Tevene has a big mouth..." He muttered, unable to help himself from curling his face further into the arm of the chair.</p><p>It wasn't comfortable to curl up in a bergere chair like this: the arms were too hard and there was a lack of cushioning for one's back. Laying horizontally was no better, and the Inquisitor was just lucky that he was lithe enough he could curl himself into a barely fitting tiny ball.</p><p>Yet the Inquisitor was too tired to find effort to move out of Dorian's way. It was all his attention span just to come up with witty liners to snap back at the mage.</p><p>"Fashion-victim?" Dorian put his hand on his chest, grin lifting the edges of his mustache; "How obscene a phrase. Let it never be known that our dear, stereotype elf would be up to date on the latest orlesian trends..."</p><p>"Is that where you got it?" The elf muttered; "No wonder it looks more like a crystal ball than proper clothing..."</p><p>"Don't let Leliana hear your words, she might just get mildly offended."</p><p>"And do what? Her people<strong><em> barely</em></strong> defeated mine..."</p><p>"But they did defeat yours." Dorian pointed out, smarmy grin growing with time.</p><p>"And mine defeated yours. So who's the pawn in all this?" It was lightening his mood slightly exchanging barbs with Dorian. If only slightly, there was a piece of the old Da'hassial that showed whenever Dorian was around.</p><p>"As fun as exchanging barbs is, my dearest Inquisitor, you are currently resting on my seat..."</p><p>"What is your name on it, fashion-victim? Come and get it if you want it so badly..." He bated, grinning into his own arm. It was barely a grin, but it was there.</p><p>"Oh my dear inquisitor...you have no idea how much I <em>do</em> want it-" </p><p>"We...are still talking about the chair, yes?" The Inquisitor didn't lift his head, but the tone suggested mild discomfort.</p><p>"Are we not?"</p><p><em>I hope so.</em> Lavellan desperately wished, cheeks warm. Dorian's tone though, suggested otherwise.</p><p>"But somebody would get suspicious if I were to just...sit down on it. I have to wonder...is it that <em>big</em>?"</p><p>Lavellan was finally sitting up and connecting his mind to the beyond, ready to warn Dorian to stop this train of conversation. What he saw was Dorian's hooded eyes right in front of his own, and the look he was giving him made his breath leave in a rush.</p><p>"Unless...yes...it makes sense that you would be sitting on my chair..."</p><p>What was thought? Oh yeah, that's what it was. "I'm with someone." It was blurted out before the Inquisitor fully could comprehend his words and he instantly regretted it.</p><p>Dorian froze, slowly pulling back from the male. "I...had no idea." It was honesty on Dorian's part, silence suddenly swallowing the conversation whole. "I take it, it was someone you left back home."</p><p>The Inquisitor paused, eyes trailing towards the railing that led down towards where Solas still was. "In a manner of speaking." I suppose that wasn't entirely untrue. Skyhold was, after-all, his home, for now.</p><p>"And I suppose your not open to negotiation. That you are...exclusive to this person." It surprised the Inquisitor how much the hidden pain in Dorian's tone hurt him.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>When did he start caring for so many others besides himself?</strong> </em>
</p><p>"What are you driving at?" He lashed out from more misunderstood anger at himself than any anger at Dorian.</p><p>"Have you never heard of Polyamory?" Dorian seemed amused, but the look of confusion on Da'hassial's face spoke volumes.</p><p>"Spit it out."</p><p>"Polyamory, my dear Inquisitor. How young a mind you are..."</p><p>"I'm pretty sure we're close in age-" The elven mage's lip twitched, showing that his limited patience was already running out.</p><p>"Then it is innocence to blame! How dear." A twinkle overtook Dorian's eye, irritating the Inquisitor beyond belief. Perhaps it was that he couldn't help but be frustrated by Dorian...that no matter what he did the male always gave him shit back because deep down the Inquisitor liked Dorian. He couldn't bring himself to harm Dorian anymore than Solas. "...Polyamory, dear Inquisitor, is an exclusivity between more than two people..."</p><p>"That's..." The Inquisitor was drawn ablank. He was fully alert now, eyes arrested. The Dalish ideals of relationships had long sinced been driven into him: bond with whomever you like but you must keep your line going in some form, bonding is to be had with only one person, to betray such a pact is to betray your people, and...no inter-species...breeding. Gods, in a weird way he supposed he technically hadn't betrayed that with Solas....but Dorian? He was a human. It was forbidden among the Dalish to bond with the quick bloods; "No!" Pushing himself away, he walked towards the railings and looked over. Solas must still be resting, wherever he was, as they were the only two in this part of the tower thus far. "Even if...my...interest...was remotely open to polyamory...or whatever you call it...we cannot bond."</p><p>Dorian didn't need to know the Dalish custom of bonding to know what he meant. "Because you're Dalish and I - Tevene-"</p><p>"Because you're human." He corrected. "It's not allowed. Courtships of that nature are forbidden in my clan. Among my people. I know we can't...formally reproduce...but it still wouldn't be smiled upon." He wanted to apologize, but Lavellan just wasn't that kind of person. "...No. We can't. Please don't bring it up again." As the mage walked off, Dorian was left standing, partly angry, partly hurt.</p><p>Da'hassial stopped at the door of his room, head turned over his shoulder. This was best...yes? Even if Solas and him weren't truly together it was best if Dorian and him didn't get involved. It would only lead to heartbreak in the end, as all things do. With Solas at least he knew what he was in for. But with Dorian, heart strings could start tangling and that only led to bad things.</p><p>Yes, it was best if he didn't trust anyone again.</p><p>They only broke your heart, one way or another.</p><p>Still, he wrestled with it all the way into his room and beyond. Clambering under the sheets he patted the spot next to him, coaxing Fen'revas. The bed was probably made by a bunch of city elves who barely got paid a dime for doing what they did. It was a sad thought that crossed his mind among others, that day.</p><p>Perhaps it was just his mood, that he could see the darkest in most things right now. At least Revas was more than willing to stretch his wolfish form next to him and wiggle excitedly at the attention his master gave to his ears. "On da'len..." He praised just to fill the silence, cutting his mind from the veil like a blade taken to a string. He didn't want to see right now, didn't dare pay attention to his hot cheeks or the mirror across his room that would no doubt show off just how worn down he felt after the past two conversations. </p><p>As he fell back into slumber the male wondered what Fen'harel was up to...</p><p>The back of his mind also wondered how Dorian was fairing.</p><p>And it had only been a few minutes.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Suhlinair was chuckling at himself. It had been many years since he took off his armour for this long, it felt like it had become naught but a second skin. With the constant threat of somebody trying to kill him it seemed like a smart decision, learning how to sleep with it practically on, or at least at arm's reach. So coming to Skyhold and being offered something besides a clanging, banging, pounding weight over his shoulders felt like he'd lost fifteen pounds. (Aka: he probably lost more, that Red Dragon armour was a painfully clunky...) </p><p>Despite this he was on a mission. </p><p>He had come more than just to offer his services to the Inquisition. He knew his brother better than he cared to admit, seeing him so unhinged worried the hell out of Suhla. It was especially so since the fate of the world relied on the Inquisitor. Suhlinair knew well he had made his mistakes, but to think his brother considered abandonment? </p><p>Something about it all gave him bad vibes.</p><p>And the haunting nightmares of the dread wolf's eyes and ravens gave him no comfort in the slightest, which is why he sought out Leliana as soon as he could manage.</p><p>"Lilly." He called out softly, knocking on the door of the Spymaster's quarters. Although she mostly stayed in the tower, from what he gathered, she had her own sleeping quarters much as most in Skyhold did. </p><p>It didn't take long before the door opened to the sight of her, still in her spymaster's robes. At first, her eyes were narrowed, but she quickly softened at the sight of him. "Suhla, i'm glad you sought me out." She smiled; "But it took you far too long."<br/>
<br/>
"Fenedhis, I would have done so sooner, but..."<br/>
<br/>
"Oh, I know-" She let out a soft giggle; "The walls of Skyhold aren't as soundproof as you think."</p><p>Looking slightly sheepish (as much as a thirty-some-odd year old could, anyways) he grinned awkwardly, pale cheeks tinted red behind his Dirthamen linked Vallaslin; "Ara seranna-ma..." Rubbing the back of his neck for a split second the male looked like a small child. It was funny how Leliana could do that to others despite her sweet nature; "Well let us hope that the walls of your quarters are thicker-"</p><p>The both of them flinched instantly, old jokes and even older feelings coming to mind. </p><p>"...I take it you have info." She said, more strained this time. </p><p>He gesticulated towards her room, which she stepped aside to allow him passage to. After observing the bland markings and lack of papers he felt assured that Leliana was still discrete as she always had been. Upon her closing the door, he sat down awkwardly at the edge of her bed and a grimace finally fell upon his hansom elven features. "The Inquisitor is unhinged." He finally concluded, causing Leliana to raise both her eyebrows despite how well she usually kept her emotions in check these days.</p><p>"You act as if you're bordering on accusation, Suhla-"</p><p>"It's not accusatory. It's the truth, Lilly." After tilting his head up to look at the ceiling for a second he sighed, "I know my brother. Better than I think he realizes...and he's...well just ask Alistair and ma vhenan. They were there to see just how fragile my brother's psyche really is under all that rough skin..." Stretching his legs out the male waited for a few beats whilst Leliana sat down next to him. "He's broken. Underneath all that..." His nose scrunched; "Crap he puts up as a front there's a piece of him that fears any fellow contact. And my being here is pressing against that veil between the front he puts up and the truth he hides."</p><p>"My sources told me his contact with the Levellan clan was shrouded in mystery. The Dalish are notoriously hostile towards humans, it was hard to get what I did."</p><p>"If that isn't the truth." He let out a sardonic chuckle. "What do you know?" He tilted his head back down, twisting so as to face his old traveling companion. She looked beautiful to him, even after all this time had passed and he'd bonded to Zevran. It was a hard decision for him, having her force a decision between the two.</p><p>It was funny how many people he'd developed a twisted sense of love for, a tangled web to weave.</p><p>"Mostly what he told me. His mother is Keeper Istimaethoriel, and father was from another clan...yours, I would imagine."</p><p>"Not quite. His adopted mother is Istimaethoriel, but his parents were mine. We're full blooded brothers, not just half. My father...died protecting my mother from a group of humans and city elves that attacked them out of spite for the Dalish. The last I ever saw of my mother was when she crawled to the camp and died giving birth to him...the damage was extensive...even to him...which is why he has his blindness..."</p><p>"Mahariel, he is, then."</p><p>"Not so proudly. And that...is my fault." Closing his eyes the male frowned; "The clan was excited for his birth...as was I...at first. Keeper Marethari was made keeper that night, but my father was the Keeper before. He had a dream about him, that portended he was to have great magical abilities. Not a dreamer, no. But definitely more connected than most elves through our blood. Why he is connected to the ancients...or even if that prophecy is true or if it was just the rip in the veil my father saw I have no idea." Cracking his neck the male rolled his shoulders uncomfortably; "But there's no doubt he has power..."</p><p>"I have seen it." Leliana admitted; "In battle he wields himself like a well refined blade...mastery over the arcane arts is inherent to him as well my other eyes have told me."</p><p>"There's more...and this is where you may not like my actions..."</p><p>"After all I have seen of you, you think I would turn my back so easily?" She gave a single note chuckle; "You underestimate me."</p><p>Looking over at her, his eyes glistened with emotion; "...never." He opened his lips, unable to help but admire her features.</p><p>He lusted after Zevran, had since he first spared him; however, his feelings for Alistair were intense and Leliana was...perhaps he loved her, too. In fact, he may very well love her more than he cared to admit. But Alistair was straight, he was almost certain of that - and the male probably only saw him as a brother. And Leliana-</p><p>Well, Zevran had won out. Perhaps a mistake.</p><p>At the time a decision was made in part because he couldn't get the Keeper's voice out of his head telling him that elves mustn't breed with humans, as offspring of that nature was rare to live and even rarer to be accepted by either race. In the end he walked away from her. Years later he'd regretted it, which is probably why he rushed into the Dalish ritual of bonding with Arainai.  It wasn't fair to him, Suhla knew this. But it wasn't like he didn't entirely disavow any feelings for the other. But a drive to mate and love were two different things. He loved Alistair, Leliana had been there and he'd loved her...but he fell in lust with Zevran. </p><p>He didn't like sharing, either, so that wasn't an option even if they were open to it.</p><p>After a few seconds they both cleared their throats, realizing it was best not to think about old feelings. Suhlinair was more than willing to redirect the conversation; "When we were young I blamed him for our mother's death...I was a kid. And I was stupid. I wanted to blame something...my blind brother was an easy target." A sad washed over those features like a mist; "By the time I was old enough to understand the damage I did...he was long gone to me." Closing his eyes the Warden's features filled with regret; "And after I became warden...I couldn't go back. Not again. I was decided that I hurt him enough for one life time...but when I heard he became Inquisitor I knew I had to come back. The fate of the world rests upon shoulders that are already burdened by too much. I know for a fact that even in the Lavellan clan things weren't so smooth...but he at least found peace there. Now that's been stripped off, and all he has left is a shambled world he mistrusts. And I worry about this."</p><p>"You worry this mistrust...will lead him down a dark path?"</p><p>"Yes. And more. But I do not distrust him. I think that deep down there is a good man under all that hate and fear. And he needs help finding it." Tilting his head the male's eyes softened; "I think there aren't many people he trusts...but he admitted himself he trusts you. Moreover, I have...a friend who may be able to help. Someone who followed me after our party split up...after we defeated the Arch-Demon."</p><p>"Someone you met at Vigil's Keep?" She gave her signature laugh again, a soft humm; "I think there are only so few left from that place."</p><p>"But there is one...one who understands fear of himself better than anybody. But Cullen and Cassandra won't be happy..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, one thing I hated about Inquisition was the inability to own a pet. You had the Mabari in both games prior, and the inability to met or even adopt any kind of animal (barring the exception of a Mount, I suppose...but that's not much of a pet...) kind of sucked. So I always imagined the Inquisitor should be given a pet. I just happened to make him a wolf because I spiritually identify with Wolves, in general.</p><p> </p><p>THE HAWKE MAN COMETH NEXT CHAPTER</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hanassial - Un-canonical word meaning "Fang".</p><p>Sa ehn elana'itha melana i've'ana - Roughly. And I mean VERY roughly translates to the phrase: "one who sees through time"/"one who sees beyond".</p><p>Fen'Harel ma ghilana - "Dread wolf take/guides you" usually in reference to someone who is misled.</p><p>Ghilan'ain - Mother of the Hala, guide to travelers and protector of the herd in the Elven Pantheon. But that should be obvious.</p><p>Fen'Harel - Dread Wolf, the trickster god. Solas. But that should be obvious.</p><p>Dirthara-ma - "May you learn" oft used as a curse or a show of distaste.</p><p>Mythal - The great protector, all mother, and goddess of love. Flemmeth. Asha'bellanar (The woman of many years). But that should be obvious.</p><p>Ir amelle, Hahren - Roughly translated from 'Ir', meaning "I am", and a non-canonical word "ames" which I have dubbed as "alright/fine", as there is no definative definition. See above for Hahren.</p><p>Ma harel, Da'len! - "You Lie, child!"</p><p>Ma ver is a ahnsul is a elgar! - Very rough translation of "You take his side because he is a spirit"</p><p>Gara min a ahman! - Very rough translation of "Get back here!"</p><p>Fel'ala sa tamahn is a danem halla! - Mildly rough translation of "Last one there is a broken halla!"</p><p>Garas quenathra?! Ma darem! - Translation of "Why have you come back/why are you here?" with a slightly rough translation of "you left" in the second sentence</p><p>Halam'shivanas... - "the sweet sacrifice of duty"</p><p>Is din ahnsul or ma! - Mildly rough translation of "He is dead because of you!"</p><p>Thu gya ma in ma' somnair! - Very rough translation of "How dare you invade/(dwell within) my dreams?"</p><p>Ir abelas - Direct translation of "I'm sorry/filled with sorrow"</p><p>Ra banal - Rough translation of "It's nothing" </p><p>Fenedhis - Undefined elven curse.</p><p>Mala - Translated to "Now"</p><p>----</p><p>Funfact, thanks to FenxShiral, whom I cannot mention enough as an amazing author and member of the Elven loving side to the DA community - Lavellan has been calculated to mean "they who journey to a hopeful place". I love the thought, and what's more - that means the following:</p><p>Da'hassial - Roughly translates via the diminutive 'Da'/'De' for small, and the made up elven word for 'Fang'. Roughly, it's translated as "Little fang", hence Solas' pet name. </p><p>I'lathifen- Roughly translates via 'Fen' meaning wolf, 'Ir' meaning 'I am', 'i' meaning 'with, and 'lath' meaning love. Roughly, it's the closest Elven phrase to saying: 'I am in love with the wolf'.</p><p>Lavellan - Roughly translates to "they who journey to a hopeful place".</p><p>That means that my boi's name means "Little fang, I am in love with the wolf, and journey to a hopeful place' in a round-about capacity. Which is intriguing.</p><p>----</p><p>Chapter 2 Translations:</p><p>Fen'revas - it translates to "freedom wolf"/"wolf of freedom".</p><p>Ma ady eolasa on'el o athlanal em lethallin, suhladin - Roughly "You should know better than to call me Lethallin, Suhladin." </p><p>Ir abelas - "I'm sorry"/"I'm filled with sorrow" </p><p>Is lath ma - "He loves you"</p><p>On da'len - "Good little one/little child" under this context it's 'boy' as in 'good boy'.</p><p>EDIT: Fenedhis means wolf dick.</p><p>Fenedhis lasa - "go suck a wolfs dick" or "suck a wolfs dick" as Fenedhis is an elvish curse meaning 'wolf dick' and lasa means 'give' or 'grant'. It also may mean "I give you wolf dick" but it's unlikely XD</p><p>Ma Vhenan - my heart - a term of endearment.</p><p>Ara seranna-ma - a way to excuse oneself. It probably translates roughly to "I do excuse myself" because ma is my or myself.</p><p>Chapter 3 Translations:</p><p>Ma serannas- "I'm sorry"</p><p>Mar solas ena mar din - "Your pride will be your death"</p><p>Ena palan shemlen... - (roughly) "You fucking human/quick-blood..."</p><p>Ma'ady ea enan shem, da'len - "You should be quick, young one/smaller one..." - OR - "I think you should be quick, young one/smaller one..."</p><p> </p><p>[Translation credit: Dragon Age Wiki; My non-canon translation; FenXShiral]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>